winter reverberating
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mulai dari salju di utara, hingga salju di selatan, dari salju dengan kopi, ke salju dalam puri; sepuluh kisah di musim terindah. {AU, various pairing}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

 **i. winter in north.**

Natalya _tahu_.

Bagaimana caranya, pokoknya _tahu_ saja. Maka ia pun melepaskan jarinya dari pelatuk, menoleh dengan gerakan sehalus mungkin. Separuh wajahnya tenggelam di salju, rasa basah mulai menjalari maskernya.

Di kejauhan, jendela gubuk itu terbuka. Seseorang berdiri di sana. Memandangi Natalya, antusias sekali. Seperti Natalya pada buruannya, hanya saja dengan sedikit tambahan rasa ingin tahu. Natalya berbeda. Sekali ia ingin berburu, maka habislah sudah segala rasa lain selain ambisi.

Natalya tergoda sekali untuk memutar arah moncong senjatanya lalu menembak bagian bawah pondok itu, hanya sekadar untuk menggertak saja, _apa kau lihat-lihat?_

Namun Natalya sudah terbiasa. Sudah tiga hari orang itu begitu. Memandanginya, menelitinya. Jika orang itu benarlah seorang peneliti, maka dia seharusnya memperkenalkan diri secara resmi, kemudian memulai pekerjaannya sejak awal.

Ini? Mungkin orang itu semata-mata cuma _kepo_.

Natalya memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Kembali menaruh jarinya di pelatuk.

Sialnya, bison itu, yang berada di tanah agak landai jauh di depan sana, sudah pergi.

Perempuan itu mendengkus keras-keras.

#

Margaret, satu-satunya tetangga Natalya, datang ke rumahnya pagi itu. Dia membawa serta sebuah pai. Dia yang memiliki rumah yang sekarang Natalya tempati sebagai rumah dinas.

Natalya mencecap-cecap rasa teh yang telah bercampur dengan rasa beri dari pai tersebut di mulutnya. "Maggie."

"Ya?"

"Soal pondok itu." Ia mereguk sekali lagi sembari merapatkan mantelnya. Embusan angin datang menusuk dengan mengejutkan. Margaret membukakan jendela, karena ruangan itu terlihat remang-remang untuk mata tuanya. "Pondok yang kaujual tahun kemarin."

"Oh, itu." Margaret menjentikkan jarinya, lalu berjalan dari wastafel. "Penghuninya titip salam untukmu. Dia sudah pulang tadi malam."

"Range Rover-nya kelihatan mewah, omong-omong." Natalya bersembunyi di balik mug tehnya, berpura-pura minum, padahal hanya agar Margaret tak mengamati wajahnya.

"Ya iyalah mewah!" suara Margaret jadi tinggi. "Kau tidak tahu, ya? Alfred Jones itu, si bintang Hollywood yang main di serial Heart of Rock—dan baru saja melejit lewat film _blockbuster_ -nya, Urban!" Margaret menepuk-nepuk meja. "Aku baru tahu dia yang beli rumahku—tahun kemarin ternyata cuma manajernya yang mengurus semuanya. Gila, Natasha, artis Hollywood titip salam padamu!"

Natalya melongo sekian lamanya.

. . .

* * *

 **ii. winter village.**

Orangtua Erika membicarakan tentang tanggal.

Orangtua Lovino membicarakan tempat.

Mereka mulai bersepakat tentang perayaan.

Namun Erika dan Lovino saling beradu pandang, Lovino menggeleng, dan Erika menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Erika mengalihkan tatapan kepada jendela di sebelah kirinya. Di luar sana, hujan salju terbawa angin menjauh dari jendelanya. Putih dan murni, untuk sesaat ia merasa tenang. Tetapi ketika ia kembali pada suasana di ruangan, ia kembali gelisah.

Di hadapannya, bibir Lovio membentuk sebuah kata-kata tanpa suara,

 _ini tidak romantis sama sekali._

#

"Jadi," Lovino membungkuk di atas pagar, lebih dekat pada Erika, "aku punya ide. Yang jauh lebih romantis."

Erika mengernyit. Napas Lovino hangat dan tenang di hadapan wajahnya. Ekspresinya sangat berbeda dengan ketika dia bertamu dengan orangtuanya petang tadi. Matanya berbinar-binar. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Erika bisa melihat sisa-sisa keping salju di alis Lovino.

" _Lebih romantis_?"

Lovino mengangguk antusias. Dia pun menarik bahu Erika, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Mata Erika membeliak. Lantas, Lovino pun memandangnya dalam-dalam. "Ini yang kita butuhkan, 'kan? Kita sudah tidak punya cara lain."

"Tapi ..."

"Takut orangtuamu akan marah?" Lovino pun bertopang pada pagar lagi. "Memangnya mereka pernah mendengarkan omonganmu sebelum ini? Inilah saatnya mereka mendengar. Bahwa kita mereka tidak bisa menentukan apa yang kita impikan."

Lama Erika merenung di hadapan Lovino, tetapi Lovino diam saja. Membiarkan Erika merumuskan semuanya sendiri.

"Truk di garasi perkebunanku masih bisa digunakan. Aku baru memakainya kemarin sore, mesinnya masih berjalan baik." Lovino pun berdiri tegak seraya mengusap kepala Erika. "Aku akan memberimu waktu berpikir. Jika ya, maka, seperti Cinderella, pukul dua belas adalah waktumu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Erika dalam bisikan yang sangat halus.

"Cukup ketuk jendela kamarku."

"Jika tidak ... apakah kau akan tetap pergi?"

Lovino menggeleng dengan sepenuh hati. "Maka kita akan memikirkan jalan memberontak yang terbaik." Lalu Lovino pun kembali ke rumahnya, beberapa langkah dari pagar samping Erika.

Salju turun kembali ketika Lovino menutup pintu sampingnya. Erika merasakan butir-butir salju mulai memberatkan kepalanya, serta menghilangkan kehangatan yang tadi tersisa karena tangan dan bibir Lovino.

#

Esok paginya, orangtua mereka berdua menemukan surat yang sama di tempat tidur mereka yang kosong.

— _Impian kami untuk saat ini bukanlah menikah.  
Kami ingin belajar bersama, mengejar tujuan lain bersama._

. . .

* * *

 **iii. winter mountain.**

Antonio tertinggal beberapa langkah dari Isabeau. Kakinya menemukan titik yang dalam, hampir tenggelam hingga mata kaki di dalam salju.

Isabeau berbalik, ternyata langsung duduk pada titik tersebut, pada bagian gunung yang punya permukaan bebatuan yang cukup untuk disandari. Salju membenamkan punggung Isabeau, parka pada bahunya dipeluk gumpalan putih. Matahari cukup hangat untuk ukuran gunung, dan salju yang lembut itu pun menggoda Antonio hingga akhirnya ia juga turut duduk di samping Isabeau.

"Dari sini cantik sekali," gumam perempuan itu sambil mengangkat binokuler yang digantung di lehernya. "Kau tidak keberatan kita duduk lama-lama di sini, 'kan?"

"Hmmm. Kakiku sepertinya juga butuh istirahat."

Isabeau menyelonjorkan kaki pada permukaan yang landai, Antonio memeluk salah satu lututnya. Tak lama, Isabeau melemparkan tasnya ke atas salju. Membukanya dengan perlahan, mengeluarkan dua buah buku kecil yang berbeda. Sebuahnya adalah jurnal tua, dengan lembaran-lembaran yang keriting dan kusam, satu lagi adalah notes kecil dengan jilid spiral dan kertas yang putih bersih.

"Hei, jangan bilang ..."

Isabeau tersenyum. Jarinya memusut-musut permukaan jurnal tua itu. "Kisah tua tanpa nama ini harus diabadikan. Di salah satu halamannya, laki-laki itu bercerita dia melihat alam yang luas dari ketinggian, sehari sebelum dia harus pergi menghadapi tentara Austria. Mungkin," katanya, kemudian melempar pandangan sejauh mungkin, "seperti inilah yang dia lihat."

Antonio melirik buku itu. Semenjak menemukannya di pasar barang-barang tua bulan lalu, kerap kali pembicaraan mereka disitir Isabeau ke arah benda tersebut, dan proyek sederhana yang sedang ia tulis: serupa memoar seorang prajurit tanpa pangkat. Bukannya ia cemburu, hanya saja mungkin daya tarik jurnal itu begitu kuatnya di diri Isabeau.

"Aku menemukan beberapa foto dari _White War_ di Ponte di Legno di internet, tetapi, 'Tonio, memori dari zaman itu masih hitam-putih. Aku ingin melihat dalam warna."

Antonio ingin bilang soal teknologi _colorizing_ dari foto-foto di zaman awal fotografi baru dikembangkan, tetapi jelas baginya Isabeau lebih tahu tentang itu. Mungkin di sinilah letak seninya menapak tilas. Mengulang kembali. Mereka ulang memori.

Lalu, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Antonio yakin Isabeau sedang mengucapkan doa-doa dalam hatinya, kemudian mengubur doa itu bersama salju di sini.

. . .

* * *

 **iv. winter holiday.**

Daniel mendarat dengan semburan salju dari bawah kakinya. Ia menancapkan tongkat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, lalu membuka kacamata saljunya. Terakhir kali ia mencoba ski adalah dua tahun lalu, dan ia masih merasa ajaib ia sama sekali tidak cedera dalam percobaan kali ini. Ia masih mengingat banyak teknik rupanya.

Di depan sana, di teras vila yang mereka sewa, Elena menyeringai tipis padanya.

Di saat itulah, Daniel mengamati semua yang bisa ia lihat dari Elena. Senyumannya. Jaket tebal merah tuanya. Matanya yang berkilat-kilat seolah sedang bangga. Tongkat di samping tubuhnya. Kaki kirinya yang masih dibelit perban, tetapi tidak menghalanginya untuk berdiri menonton Daniel di atas tanah musim dingin.

Senyuman Elena menjadi lebih lebar.

Dan detik itu, Daniel tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya, kalau boleh, _selamanya_.

#

Teman-teman mereka memilih untuk bernyanyi di luar pondok, memainkan gitar, membuat api unggun ala kadarnya. Namun Daniel memilih untuk berada di depan perapian yang sesungguhnya saja, permainan gawai di tangannya.

Di sofa di balik punggungnya, Elena bersantai sambil menyandarkan kakinya pada lengan sofa. Tiga hari lalu, di awal liburan, dia beraksi untuk mengajari teman-teman mereka yang belum bisa bermain ski. Sial baginya, cara mendaratnya keliru, dan sekarang karirnya di pertandingan bergengsi se-Benua Biru bulan depan terancam.

Daniel mengingat-ingat, Elena sama sekali tidak bersedih. Padahal, jika itu dirinya, pasti ia akan sangat terpukul.

Elena mengganggunya dengan menimbun selimut ke kepala Daniel. "Diam saja dari tadi. Tokohmu, tuh, mati."

"Eeeh?" Daniel tak tahu seberapa lama diam, yang jelas, cukup untuk membuat ia kalah di _stage_ penentu, dan hasilnya adalah Elena yang tertawa tepat di samping telinganya. _Renyah sekali_. Membuat Daniel tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh.

Matanya cerah sekali saat dia tertawa. Daniel tidak henti-hentinya merasa gelisah.

"Apa, sih?"

Daniel berdeham. "Tidak. Cuma ... ya, bingung saja. Kau terlihat santai sekali untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang cedera dan kompetisi penentunya dalam bahaya."

"Ah, Daniel, aku sudah berkali-kali cedera."

"Gampang sekali kedengarannya ..."

"Yaaa, soalnya, kugampangkan atau kubuat susah, semua itu sama saja—semua sudah terjadi. Rasa sakitnya tetap ada. Jadi, ya sudah. Tertawa saja. Apalagi, kau 'kan selalu di sampingku. Gampang kalau aku butuh apa-apa."

Daniel memukul lengan Elena dengan bantal sofa yang tadi dipangkunya. Elena tertawa keras-keras sekali lagi.

Daniel menatap tawa itu,

dan, sesuatu mengetuk hatinya.

 _Jangan-jangan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta?_

. . .

* * *

 **v. winter surprise.**

Sophie baru saja selesai menjabat tangan klien yang ia tangani hari minggu kemarin—yang berterima kasih padanya dan berharap mereka bisa bekerja sama lagi di proyek berikutnya, lalu ponselnya berdering. Ponsel khusus proyek. Sophie masih berusaha menunjukkan wajah profesional ketika bilang permisi pada si klien lama.

"Halo, Sophie di sini."

"Sophie! Bantu aku!"

Butuh waktu sekian detik bagi Sophie untuk mengenali suara itu. "Nikolai? Kenapa menelepon ke sini? Ini nomor telepon khusus pekerjaanku!"

"Aku tahu," suara Nikolai terdengar buru-buru, tetapi dia menjeda cukup lama, cukup bagi Sophie menyadari bahwa ia malah keluar dari lobi dan menghadapi serbuan angin musim dingin yang—sialnya—cukup brutal. "Oleh karena itulah aku menghubungimu, kau pasti langsung menjawabnya!"

Dalam hati Sophie menghitung berapa kali ia pernah mengabaikan telepon Nikolai. Ia tak begitu ingat, karena setahunya Nikolai paham kapan saja waktu bekerjanya, apalagi saat akhir minggu. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Bantu aku! Dekorasi ruangan semi-terbuka untuk besok hari Minggu, bisa?"

"Haaa?" Sophie bisa saja marah-marah, sayang sekali ini Nikolai. "Itu besok!"

"Ya, makanya aku akan memberimu bayaran lebih, tenang saja!"

"Kau sudah memesan _venue_? Konsepnya? Acara apa? Undangannya berapa?"

"Hoi, hoi, tenang, aku tidak sepayah yang kaukira." Lalu Nikolai diam sebentar—Sophie jadi penasaran. Nikolai bukanlah orang yang suka membuat acara. Mungkin dia minta tolong untuk temannya. Dia pun melanjutkan lagi, "Jam berapa kau punya waktu luang? Akan kuantarkan kau ke tempat pesanan. Untuk acara privat, kafe semi-terbuka, dekor ala acara pertunangan tetapi versi yang lebih sederhana, yang sesuai dengan musim. Bagaimana? Aku ingin serba putih."

Sophie ingin segera menyambar, _untuk siapa?_ Tapi kata 'aku' dalam tawaran bayaran lebih dan tema warna barusan menggambarkan segalanya. Sophie mencecap-cecap rasa tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menjalari rongga mulutnya. "Baiklah ... bisa jemput aku sekarang, kalau kau mau. Aku masih di Montmartre, omong-omong ..."

"Baik, aku ke sana!"

Sophie segera masuk kembali ke dalam lobi hotel. Blazer kremnya sama sekali tidak membantu di cuaca seperti ini.

#

Tempat yang disebut Nikolai sebagai 'semi-terbuka' itu adalah kafe dengan bagian _indoor-outdoor_. Sophie memutuskan untuk lain kali mempertimbangkan pemilihan kata Nikolai.

"Karena kau minta mendadak, aku tidak sempat memesan bunga pada rekananku." Sophie mengamati sekali lagi tempat yang ingin didekorasi Nikolai.

"Tidak apa-apa, seadanya saja, _orang itu_ juga suka hal-hal yang sederhana."

Sophie mengangguk-angguk tanpa sadar, menyingkirkan rasa penasarannya demi profesionalisme. Meski Nikolai telah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun, bukan berarti ia akan santai jika terhubung karena pekerjaan. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Nikolai mengelus-elus dagunya. "Hm ... begini, di bagian depan sini, apapun itu, yang menarik perhatian orang-orang. Mungkin seperti ... tempat untuk seorang pembawa acara. Bukan seperti latar belakang orang yang merayakan ulang tahun. Karena yang pertama pasti lebih sederhana daripada yang kedua, 'kan?"

"Kau ingin merayakan ulang tahun?"

"Bukan! Hanya bagian yang istimewa, yang cocok untuk momen spesial." Nikolai menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. "Dan manis sebagai latar belakang foto."

Sophie memutar bola matanya. "Dan tata kursi untuk undangannya?"

Nikolai lekas-lekas menggeleng. "Biarkan seperti ini saja. Biarkan tamu-tamu kafe datang dan pergi seperti biasa."

Perempuan itu masih tidak paham.

#

Sophie selesai membuat dekorasi pada pukul sebelas malam, dan Nikolai cukup puas. Sophie menambahkan unsur ivy di sekitar latar belakang putih, kemudian _mistletoe_. Bunganya hanya ada sebuket tulip putih yang diletakkan di atas meja eboni di sudut latar belakang. Kemudian, sedikit campuran mawar dan peoni pucat pada sudut atas sisi yang lain.

Nikolai meminta Sophie datang untuk mengeceknya pada pukul sebelas siang, dan Sophie memenuhi permintaannya.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi, kafe berjalan sepert biasanya—saat Sophie datang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang numpang berfoto dengan latar belakang tersebut. Nikolai yang mengambil foto untuk pengunjung _random_ tersebut.

Kemudian, lelaki itu memanggilnya. Sophie tidak melihat sesuatu yang janggal dari dekorasinya, tetapi, pikirnya, Nikolai punya kehendak lain.

Yang terjadi berikutnya, ia tidak menduganya sama sekali:

di hadapannya, Nikolai langsung berlutut.

"Aku serius, Sophie, apakah kau ingin jadi pacarku?"

. . .

* * *

 **vi. winter smile.**

Auroranya sudah lebih surut dini hari itu. Yekaterina bisa melihat salju yang tertiup ke atap igloo buatan tempatnya tidur—dan, sisi di kanannya kosong.

Yekaterina breingsut bangun. Ia sengaja tidak membawa jam tangan, ponselnya pun ia matikan. Ia sengaja ingin membangkitkan _sense_ -nya tentang alam, tentang cuaca dan waktu yang natural.

Berlibur di igloo ternyata tidak buruk. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya: bahwa tertidur setelah menonton aurora adalah hal paling romantis yang pernah ia lakukan. Baik untuk jiwanya sendiri, maupun hubungannya dengan Matthew.

Ia menemukan Matthew di luar, tidak sendirian. Yekaterina harus memicingkan matanya untuk mengamati siapa itu—dan setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya remang-remang dari langit dan lampu ala kadarnya di sekeliling, ia mengenalinya sebagai seseorang dari pemukiman lokal, orang asli Nunavut. Yekaterina bertemu dengannya tadi siang. Rambutnya panjang, wajahnya ramah sekali, dan senyumannya hangat.

Dia sedang menunjukkan sebuah harpun pada Matthew, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas, mungkin bukan tentang praktik berburu. Berburu hewan darat di sudah dilarang di daerah ini dengan menggunakan benda itu, dan tidak mungkin mencari ikan besar karena perairan cukup jauh dari sini. Mungkin ini soal cinderamata atau semacamnya, karena Matthew punya darah penduduk asli Kanada, mungkin dia tertarik untuk sebuah koleksi.

Yekaterina bersandar pada pintu. Saat ia mengamati punggung Matthew, aurora meledak lagi di atas kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja langit kembali ramai. Matthew mungkin juga menyadari perubahan aura cahaya di sekitarnya, dan ia mendongak. Secara naluriah, dia menoleh pada igloo tempatnya menginap, dan menemukan Yekaterina di sana.

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum di bawah semburat cahaya hijau.

Untuk sesaat, Yekaterina menutup mata, menghayati angin utara yang membawa aroma musim dingin, merekam senyuman Matthew yang sudah begitu dikenali oleh alam bawah sadarnya. Ia teringat sketsa-sketsanya yang masih berada di dasar ransel, belum tersentuh sejak hari pertama di sini. Ia membayangkan sebuah mantel hangat berwarna hijau, dengan bulu-bulu seputih salju Nunavut,

dan ia sudah punya ide untuk koleksi ini: _senyuman musim dingin_.

. . .

* * *

 **vii. winter children.**

Arthur menggumpal-gumpal salju di tangannya. Membuatnya menjadi sebuah bola, memainkannya dengan melempar-lemparkannya dari telapak tangan kanan ke tangan kiri. Keningnya mengernyit dalam. "Hei. Diam saja dari tadi."

Michelle menggembungkan pipinya seraya menendang-nendang salju.

"Masih marah pada mantanmu itu, ya?"

Perempuan itu mencibir sebentar. "Sebal."

"Setidaknya kau sudah bebas darinya."

Michelle menendang salju lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Aku hanya tidak percaya—setelah tiga bulan, keluar sifat aslinya! Dia melarangku melakukan banyak hal, bahkan membuat bola salju yang keciiiil saja," ungkapnya sambil membuat sebuah bulatan dari ibu jari dan telunjuknya, ujung telunjuknya bahkan mencapai pangkal ibu jarinya. "Seperti anak kecil, katanya."

"Kau menaruh harapan terlalu besar padanya."

"Ya masa—" kata-kata Michelle putus mendadak karena sebuah bola salju menghantam bahu kirinya. "Arthur!"

"Kau butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatmu menjadi anak kecil lagi, kalau begitu."

Belum sempat Michelle menjawab, bola salju lain yang lebih kecil menghantam wajahnya. "Arthuuur!"

"Ha!" Arthur menyeringai, tetapi lekas-lekas berlari ketika Michelle mengumpulkan salju yang tersisa di wajah dan bahunya, membuatnya menjadi gumpalan dengan sekali remas, lalu mengejarnya.

. . .

* * *

 **viii. winter princess.**

Puri itu, bahkan aroma hangatnya, masih belum terasa familiar. Ketika Erzsi membuka pintu, yang ia dapati lagi-lagi hanya rasa bingung yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

"Eh, sudah pulang." Di dalam sana, Gilbert baru saja menyalakan sebuah benda di atas meja kecil di dekat tangga melingkar. Benda bundar itu menghasilkan cahaya warna-warni di langit-langit, bahkan dinding lantai atas. Entah apa pikiran penjaga puri ini sebelumnya hingga menempatkan benda itu di dalam sini. Gilbert lalu mendekat padanya. "Aku menemukan banyak benda unik. Mungkin perlu waktu seharian untuk meneliti semuanya."

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu melepaskan mantel Erzsi yang penuh salju, tetapi perempuan itu menolaknya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tapi aku pelayanmu, bagaimana?"

"Ck. Abaikan saja semua itu." Erzsi melewati Gilbert. "Semua ini omong kosong." Ia pun meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya di meja ruang depan. "Akhirnya aku menemukan toko yang menjual barang-barang keperluan sehari-hari. Untung saja mereka menjual kopi instan." Erzsi mengguncangkan sebuah bungkus dan menunjukkannya pada Gilbert.

"Mau diseduh sekarang?"

"Boleh. Kita buat bersama," kata Erzsi setelah melihat Gilbert berjalan ke arahnya.

Setelah menyeduh kopi itu bersama, Erzsi membiarkan Gilbert mengikutinya ke ruang tengah lagi, tempat yang cukup untuk menyelenggarakan pesta dansa satu keluarga besar. Tidak ada banyak furnitur yang mencolok, tetapi cukup untuk menyokong hidup seseorang di dalamnya.

"Kau masih kelihatan canggung," komentar Gilbert.

"Bagaimana tidak canggung dan bingung—bangun-bangun di suatu pagi aku dikabari bahwa aku adalah putri tunggal dari dinasti yang hilang, ha? Dan kakek-nenekku bukanlah kakek-nenek kandungku!" Erzsi hampir saja menumpahkan kopinya ketika bercerita dengan gestur tangan yang menggambarkan ledakan dalam batinnya. "Dan pacarku, teman masa kecilku, ternyata keturunan pelayan keluarga-yang-tak-kutahu-siapa itu? Aku beruntung aku tidak sakit jantung, Gil!"

Gilbert mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. "Bagiku, sih, ini lumayan. _Lumayan_. Kita bisa membuka ulang kisah lama—bahkan merombaknya dengan bumbu roman picisan. Romansa antara tuan putri dan _butler_ -nya adalah hal yang mengasyikkan untuk diikuti, 'kan?" Ia mencoba menghibur. Senyuman yang dia berikan masih manis meskipun tidak kehilangan aura culasnya, bahkan dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya seperti sedang mengejek Erzsi begitu.

Erzsi mendengkus keras. Gilbert tertawa keras.

"Rasanya masih ... aneh. Tuan putri? _Meh_." Ia menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan. "Rasanya aku tidak pantas untuk itu."

"Pantas saja. Wanita mana saja pantas menjadi tuan putri." Gilbert menatapnya, tetapi ia tak tahu. "Dan puri ini untukmu. Warisan berhargamu. Erzsi, kita bisa menyewakannya sebagai villa setelah kita pulang nanti! Peluang bisnis!"

Erzsi tak menanggapi. Ia sibuk mengamati cahaya biru-putih dari lampu yang belum dimatikan Gilbert. Seperti kaleidoskop, cahaya itu berputar-putar seolah memberi Erzsi kesan tentang metafora hidupnya beberapa hari belakangan.

 _Siapa saja pantas jadi tuan putri_. Erzsi merekamnya baik-baik di dalam hati.

. . .

* * *

 **ix. winter in south**

Lien hanya berhenti menggoreskan pensilnya ketika Jett berlalu di hadapannya, menyisir bibir ombak dengan sepeda, dengan sebuah _sparkler_ —kembang api kecil—di tangannya, sembari berteriak, "Yooohoo!"

Tetapi pesona senja dengan warna pastel di hadapan Lien tak buyar. Dengan lekas Lien bisa mengabaikan Jett, tak peduli pada pemuda itu yang sekarang bernyanyi di ujung sana—atau mungkin sedang memutar sepedanya untuk berlalu di hadapan Lien lagi.

Namun rupanya Jett cukup murah hati untuk tidak mengusik Lien dan sketsa pantai Gold Coast-nya, berikut gedung-gedung di kejauhan. Lelaki itu baru kembali sepuluh menit kemudian, entah baru berkeliling hingga ke sisi mana. Dia datang sambil melilitkan ujung syal Lien yang jatuh menyapu pasir basah ke leher perempuan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak kedinginan," katanya tanpa menoleh dari buku sketsanya.

"Nah, benar apa yang kubilang, hm?" Dia duduk melipat kakinya di samping Lien. "Musim dingin di Gold Coast bukan tentang salju."

Lien mengangkat pandangannya. Warna pastel di depan sana sudah menggelap, awan berwarna lembayung mulai menutupi bagian-bagian yang tadi masih berwarna seperti harum manis. "Cara baru menikmati musim dingin. Dua puluh hingga belasan derajat, mengapa tidak? Kita masih bisa bermain pasir meski namanya _musim dingin_."

"Itulah Australia. Baru bagian pertama, itu. Kau akan menyukai bagian-bagian lain, kujamin."

Tatapan Jett yang begitu lama dan dalam membuat Lien menebak hal lain. Dahinya berkerut sebentar, sampai pikirannya tiba pada satu kesimpulan, dan ia pun berdecak. Ia menggeleng-geleng. "Aku belum memutuskan, Jett."

Jett terkekeh gembira, dan tiba-tiba saja dia maju mengecup bibir Lien dengan cepatnya, sampai-sampai perempuan itu tak megnerti apa yang terjadi hingga beberapa saat. Detik berikutnya, Jett sudah berlari menuju sepedanya,

"Aku tahu kau akan mengiyakannya! Lihat saja! Kau akan jatuh cinta pada Australia sama seperti kau jatuh cinta padaku!" katanya, sembari membuat sebuah tembakan imajiner ke arah Lien dengan jarinya.

. . .

* * *

 **x. winter coffee.**

Alfonso menyadarinya, hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat pandangannya, berhenti membuat pola pada bagian atas cappuccino di hadapannya. "Kupikir kau sudah bosan melihat wajahku."

Mei tertawa renyah, sampai-sampai rasanya bergema di dalam kepala Alfonso. Lelaki itu menunduk lagi, tidak ingin senyum dan tawa itu membuatnya semakin hanyut.

Alfonso mengamati dari sekilas pandangan, Mei mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bagian luar jendela, pada musim dingin pesisir yang tak bersalju. Pada orang-orang yang tak begitu bersiap atas cuaca, pada dunia yang tetap berjalan seolah-olah masih awal musim gugur. Dengan atau tanpa salju, Alfonso tetap melihat tatapan jatuh cinta Mei pada kota. Ia tidak bisa melewatkan ekspresi itu begitu saja.

"Sepertinya kau gagal membuat pola beruang. Lagi-lagi." Mei membuyarkan semua puisi di kepala Alfonso sambil menunjuk cangkirnya, dan busa di bagian atas kopi yang sudah luruh sebagian. "Kenapa, sih? Banyak pikiran, ya?"

"Mungkin itu kau." Lagi-lagi Alfonso mengabaikan pandangan Mei. "Masih mengingat-ingat mantanmu yang tahun lalu itu?"

Mei terkekeh. "Ih. Sudah lama sekali, tahu. Dan aku sudah belajar sesuatu—aku harus berterima kasih pada diari lama nenekku yang kutemukan di gudangnya."

"Diari nenek?" Alfonso hampir tak percaya. "Nenekmu menulis diari?"

"Hei, diari bukan produk zaman sekarang." Mei mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Sungguh, ada kutipan keren."

"Sekeren apa?" Alfonso masih menunduk.

" _Petuah orang-orang tua bilang, ada kalanya kau mencari-cari cinta, kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Kaulah yang harus menciptakannya sendiri_."

Lelaki itu mengerjap. Kemudian secara naluriah, mata mereka bertemu.

Mei tersenyum penuh arti.

 **end.**


End file.
